


This is for you, doctor! / Это вам, доктор!

by fandom ZhopAss 2020 (ZhopAss)



Series: ФБ 2020 | Жоповизуал высокого рейтинга [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media, watercolor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhopAss/pseuds/fandom%20ZhopAss%202020
Series: ФБ 2020 | Жоповизуал высокого рейтинга [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902454
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	This is for you, doctor! / Это вам, доктор!

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/709767290970701915/728336068780490892/e6061522dc16b993.png)


End file.
